Meet the Spellbinder
Plot The episode starts with Ben walking on the road in the middle of nowhere. (Ben): Man, I've been walking forever! A tear rolls down Ben face as he thinks about his family. (Ben): No. I'll find Mom and Dad. A roar of thunder is heard. (Ben, sighing): At least I know what guy to turn into. XLR8! Ben turns the dial until he stopped then he slammed it down, transforming him. He holds on to his backpack and runs looking for shelter. '' (XLR8): Perfect! ''XLR8 runs into a house that he sees in the middle of the woods. He times out and reverts back to Ben. '' (Ben): Just in time! ''Ben is covered in some sort of a blue dome. THEME SONG '' (Gwen): I am Gwen Merlina, sorceress, and child. What are you doing here? Who are you? (Ben): I am Ben Tennyson, a traveller. ''Gwen facepalms. But she loses her focus so Ben is released. '' (Ben): HAH! ''Ben slaps into an alien. '' (Gwen): That's disgusting! ''Gwen fires a blast of energy, but it only passes through him, leaving Ben unharmed. '' (Ben): Cool! I'll call myself, GOOP! (Gwen): That rhymes with what you look like! ''Gwen fires TWO beams of energy, knocking off Goop's arm. (Goop): Hey! Goop's arm grows back and he pushes Gwen to the floor. '' ''Gwen struggles. '' (Goop): STOP! I need to stay here! Just for tonight. (Gwen): Why? I live here! (Goop): I am trying to find my parents. They were taken. It's raining outside and I need a place to stay! ''Gwen's heart goes out to Ben. '' (Gwen): My parents were killed. I understand how you feel. You can sleep in my room. ''Goop reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Thank yo- (Hex): GWENDOLYN! A powerful force rips off the front half of the house and throws it away in the sky. (Gwen): I'm sorry! He needed a place to sta- (Hex): ENOUGH! No outsiders are allowed in our place of practice. Kill him. (Gwen): What? No! I can't! (Ben): Please, Mr. Scary Dude. Don't punish Gwen. She was just being nice. Hex stares at Ben then he fires a bolt of energy at Gwen. SCENE END (Ben): GWEN! Gwen protects herself and Ben with a magic wall. (Ben): Wow, thanks! (Gwen): I can't do this forever! Turn into, something! (Ben, as the magic wall fades): It's hero time! Ben slaps the dial and transforms into a new alien. (Ben): Cool! A new alien! (Gwen): Alien? (Ben): Yeah. Hex sends a lightning bolt to where Ben is standing. (Ben): Oh man! Ben suddenly flies up in the air and puches Hex right in the face, knocking Hex out. And he falls on the ground. '' ''Gwen walks up to Ben. '' (Gwen): He never has very physically strong. (Ben): Gwen, thank you for helping me. I really appreciated. But I'm sorry I'm the reason your house was destroyed because of me. It's also pouring. I'm really sorry! ''Ben times out. (Gwen): Ben, thank you. You set me free from the man that killed my parents. I will help you find yours! (Ben): But first, can we get some hoodies or something? Major Events *XLR8, Goop and Astrodactyl make their first appearance. *Gwen Merlina makes her first appearance. *Hex makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Merlina (first appearance) Villains *Hex (first appearance) Aliens used *XLR8 (first appearance) *Goop (first appearance) *Astrodactyl (first appearance) Trivia *Ben seemed to know XLR8 as he said he knew which alien to choose, implying he was used offscreen. *This is the first time Ben meets Gwen. *Though it is not revealed, Gwen's last name is Merlina. '' '' Category:Episodes